masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fiery Phoenix
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Tullis 18:58, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Syided I've based the orbital designations for all of the planets on their in-game orbit rings, rather than on their reported orbital distance. It could well be that I have inadvertently swapped Syided and Xathorron around in the Hercules System map, which would explain why I've got everything else backward too. I'll triple check just as soon as I can roll back my blasted Nvidia drivers to a version that Mass Effect can cope with... Sigh. --DRY 18:00, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I've gone back and verified this again on my PC 1.01 install. Xathorron is definitely the planet with the innermost orbit ring, with Syided having the second. Both the tooltips, as well as selecting the planets themselves give the same names, so that isn't the source of the discrepancy. FWIW, the orbital distances indicated for both planets contradict this, but note that these are computed values and do not appear among the in-game data for the planets. They do, of course, indicate that one or more of the in-game data are incorrect.... There are numerous other similar discrepancies dotted around. You might be able to contact User:Stormwaltz (the developer responsible for the planet data) or User:Zimriel (who provided the necessary astrophysical formulae) to get more information. --DRY 19:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Links Just noticing how you are doing your links and here is just a way to make it eaiser becuase you don't have to do the whole www.whatever thing. To do an internal link, i.e. another page here on the wiki, just do this (article name)|(what you would like it appear as), inside of . To do a link to wikipedia just do the same thing but do this, wikipedia:(article name)|(what you would like to appear as), again inside of the dual . Hope that helps. Lancer1289 19:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Thanks, Lancer. Fiery Phoenix 20:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Planet mass info Hey, I thought I'd leave my question here instead of on DRY's talk page so that he doesn't get spammed about messages that are only tangentially related to him. :) Anyway, without futher ado: I'm curious how your calculations turned out. Did the calculation from multiple different planets of the same system give you a fairly consistent mass at the center, or did they vary greatly? I'm curious how much homework BioWare did for these. :) Dammej 06:57, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Well, to calculate the mass of a star, I use every planet's orbital period and distance in the system and see the value of the mass it gives me for that planet, then I take these values and add them up and then divide them by the number of planets in the system, yielding the average mass of the star. Technically, knowing the orbital period and distance of a single orbiting body is sufficient to determine the mass of the larger (parent) body (in this case, the star). The reason I'm using every planet for every system is for the sake of consistency. For the most part, everything is fine, although I have run across many planets whose orbital periods are set in years when they really should be in days, as well as planets that gave me a value of the mass significantly different from what the other planets give me. These inconsistencies are not too complicated to deal with, however. I've edited a good portion of the stellar data now. Still got a long way to go, though. But everything is as good as it gets. Fiery Phoenix 07:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Most systems are consistent then? I know how the calculations work (I also took astronomy 101 :P), I was just wondering what the standard deviation was on the calculations, basically. You're putting the average mass in as the star mass, which is good, I'm just curious how precise the average is (e.g., the standard deviation) for most systems. If you don't have it, that's fine, I was just curious :P Dammej 07:21, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not too sure of the standard deviation. However, I can tell it's not significant, if at all. Just about every planet in any given system gives me a value very close to that given by another planet. A lot of them are the exact same, too. But the exceptions are always there. When I encounter a value that varies considerably compared with the others, I simply neglect it and look at the value the majority of the planets give, and then I know this is what I'm looking for. Fiery Phoenix 07:29, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :That's good to hear. Nice to know that BioWare doesn't just make up numbers (at least mostly) :P Dammej 08:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Done. Took a good five hours. I must admit that around halfway through I started getting varied results in a number of systems. Apparently there are numbers that were put in-game rather randomly. There are a few systems which I literally ignored and didn't bother editing the mass for. In any case, it's all fine now. I also noticed how many values of different objects (mass, period, distance, etc) are surprisingly similar to each other all around the galaxy. On a side note, if you see yourself wanting to go over some of my work and doing some double-checking, it's all yours. My eyes are nearly dead at this point, lol. I will also happily provide you with the necessary formulas. Fiery Phoenix 11:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thane Unique Dialogue Indeed if Thane says something different than what is posted if a romance was pursued, then by all means post it. Lancer1289 22:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Ashley's UD Acutally she does say that, not sure what the conditions are, or if I did something different, but she does say it. Lancer1289 20:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) If you can enlighten me, Lancer, I'd really appreciate it. I literally tried every possible dialog with her in Flux, and she keeps repeating the same two lines over and over. Nothing changes. A while ago I was playing the point where you're supposed to go meet Captain Anderson in Flux, and I tried talking to her, but she still repeated the same thing she said before. If you can figure out how to trigger that dialog by any chance, I'll be happy. Fiery Phoenix 20:58, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm the only thing that I can remember about that is that it was my first time in Flux and my first time on the Citadel. Maybe that's the trigger, becuase that's the only two things I can remember about when I added it. Well at least different things about it. Maybe it has to be the first time in Flux, the first tiem on the Citadel, or both. I can't say for sure, but that is again what I remember about it, however I do know that it happened as I just checked the save again. 21:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't remember her bringing it up my first time. Anyway, this might sound a little stupid, but do you know if matters where you're standing at in Flux? I have noticed that there places in the game where the lines squad members will say differ depending on where you're at in a certain area. I wonder if this is the case here. My first time in Flux, Ash mentioned how she would dance for me had she not been on duty, and also one more line as well, but it wasn't the one about her sisters. Now she keeps repeating those lines over and over. Fiery Phoenix 21:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was on the main floor, but away from the dance floor, down the steps actually closer to the bar. Lancer1289 21:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Just a quick addendum, my internet is going to go out any minute so I'll have to get back to you later. Lancer1289 21:20, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll try that soon enough. If it doesn't work, then I probably missed it my first time somehow. In any case, it's not much to worry about. I just wish the location-driven lines said by squadmates would never repeat after having been heard once, unless it's a new line to be said. You don't want to know how much I hate it when I talk to a squadmate, hoping to hear something different, only for them to repeat what they have said earlier. The unique dialog system would have worked wonders if it weren't made that way. That's why I love the Talk To Squadmate notification in ME2. Too bad they never did that in ME1. Also thanks for your time. Feel free to add more input should you have any. Fiery Phoenix 21:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Spelling Just wanted to point out that organisation is British Spelling for organization. The other spelling edit you made was ok, but I just figured I should inform you of that. Something I have always done, if in doubt about a spelling thing, is to use dictionary.com. It's really good at picking up spellings of both the US and UK variety. Lancer1289 19:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh I know that. The game seems to follow the American spelling, though. So that's where I'm coming from. Fiery Phoenix 19:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well we do have that whole spelling thing about US and UK spellings. I've seen armour in several places as well as organisation. I know that there are only a few areas where that rule is ignored, Codex Entries, names of items (N7 Armor), and a few others that I can't recall off hand. Otherwise both spellings are accepted. Again not sure if you knew that or not. Lancer1289 20:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I honestly never thought it mattered much, as it's pretty clear that both spellings are accepted here. Thanks for that link, though. I'll check it out. Fiery Phoenix 20:41, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Quick request Hello! So, on the Afterlife Club page, you added a trivia bit about how Casey Hudson stated in an interview that Afterlife is his favorite place in ME2, or something along those lines. My question is - do you have a link to this interview? And if so, can we get a link to it added to the article? If not, the trivia is unsourced, and would need to be removed. And I'd really like to avoid that, as it's an outstanding piece of trivia. SpartHawg948 01:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *P.S. I also just noticed on your user page that you called me one of the 'respected admins' of the site. I just wanted to say thanks for that nice little boost to my ego. Always nice to know my work is appreciated. So thank you kindly sir, you are a gentleman and a scholar! :) SpartHawg948 01:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! First of all, you are most welcome and thanks for the complement :-) As for the trivia, I am afraid to say that there appears to be no link for it on the Internet, because that interview is actually a piece of exclusive content that comes with the Collector's Edition of the Prima Game Guide for ME2. I preordered this guide with my copy of ME2 back in the day, so I own it personally and have read the interview myself. But there is no online link as this is exclusive content and can only be found in the guide. So, if you wish to delete the trivia, go ahead. I simply read the info in the book and then added it on the Wiki as I thought it would make an interesting piece of trivia. It's part of the Collector's Edition of the Prima guide, page 317. But sorry, no online sources whatsoever. Tried googling, but nothing. My apologies. Fiery Phoenix 07:16, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :No worries. First off, thanks for responding so quickly. I'd figured it'd be at least a day or so before I heard back, but here you are! Secondly, don't worry about it being removed. Lancer1289 pointed out that, even if there is nothing online, the trivia you added still does mention where it can be found, and that should be good enough. You are correct that it's an interesting piece of trivia, and I think it helps out the article quite a bit. So, even though it's not online, it should be good to stay. And on a side note, I may have to buy the game guide now. You've got me wanting to read the rest of the interview. :) SpartHawg948 08:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, as you may have noticed, in the trivia I mentioned that "part" of the interview is included, by which I meant several fractions and quotes by Hudson from the interview but not the actual interview itself. Just pointing that out in case you haven't noticed. Also, there is a full interview with BioWare co-founders Ray Muzyka and Greg Zeschuk that contains some interesting insight on BioWare's past and future. That's all. Thanks for keeping the trivia, good sir. Fiery Phoenix 09:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh! Ok. I was wondering what the 'part of' meant. I was thinking that it meant that what was in the game guide was only part of a larger interview that originally appeared elsewhere. It totally makes sense now. SpartHawg948 09:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Quick Note Illium with two Ls is actually the correct spelling. Ilium with one L is an ancient name for Troy, and is a fictional location used in many Kurt Vonnegut novels. This fact has caused many headaches in the past, with people mistakenly posting information about Ilium (one L) as trivia on the page for Illium (two Ls). SpartHawg948 21:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's right. Sorry. I also just sent you a message on the same thing, before seeing this one. Ah well. -- Fiery Phoenix 21:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Reminder on valid sourcing Just a quick reminder - please remember that the only time that a post on the BioWare official forums is considered a valid source is when the post in question is made by a BioWare employee. BioWare employees are clearly identified as such in the forums, allowing for easy confirmation. Posts by anyone other than BioWare employees are not acceptable sources, as there is no way to confirm the true identity of the person leaving the post. If there is a valid and confirmable source stating that Jack Wall and Sam Hulick will play no part in ME3, great. But a forum post purportedly from Wall that lacks the ability to be verified is not a valid source. SpartHawg948 22:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spart! How are things? :D Um, yeah, actually, we were being skeptical on the forum ourselves. However, Sam Hulick himself chimed in with this post of his and said that was indeed Jack Wall. He also made a subsequent post on some sort of hypothetical soundtrack he's working on, which he will be posting on his Facebook page. The reason these guys don't have the BioWare logo below their names is because they don't work for BioWare. That is to say, they aren't BioWare employees. I hope this is enough. I'll be here should you have any more questions. Sorry for the late response! -Fiery Phoenix 05:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm good. I'm also well aware that the reason they don't have BioWare logos is because they don't work for BioWare. I said as much when stating that this is why the forum is an unacceptable source. Again, the only time that the official BioWare forums are an acceptable source is when the comment is made by a BioWare employee who is identified as such by the BioWare logo. Any other comments, no matter who they are supposedly by, are acceptable. This includes the comments you link to above, purportedly from Sam Hulick. Fortunately, other sources which are legitimate have since come to light. SpartHawg948 07:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Noted. I see someone has already added a comment regarding their departure on the ME3 page. So I guess it's all good now. -Fiery Phoenix 07:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Drell Edit With regards to your recent edit to the drell page, something like that requires a source and since you found it, if you could provide the source for this information, then it can stay. Otherwise it will have to be removed. I do hope you can find it by the end of the day, as it will be removed tomorrow if the source is not provided as again something like that requires a source. Lancer1289 14:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Good day, Lancer. The source is a sticky thread on the official BioWare forums. As such I didn't think it was entirely necessary to provide it as I had assumed everyone visited there anyway. Sorry for that. In any case, here you go: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/323/index/7648602&lf=8 Hope this helps. Fiery Phoenix 14:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Even if it is on the forums, not everyone here, or everyone who visits here, goes there every day. Even if it is a sticky thread, a source for something like that is always needed. I'll add it and make some adjustments to the section then, but again thanks for the source for that. It is interesting to say the least. Lancer1289 14:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It is interesting indeed. I was *very* intrigued by it. Reading the formal description on Wikipedia makes it clear just how remarkably similar the two diseases are. As for the forum thing, I get it. Thanks for the clarification! Fiery Phoenix 14:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome, but if anyone has dev information, then we'll more than happily take it, especially in that kind of situation where information could be classified as subjective, or speculation. Dev confirmed information is the best kind of information there is. Lancer1289 14:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC)